Hermione's detention daydream
by redhead1996
Summary: What happens in Hermione's dream. My formatting sucks because I'm too poor to pay for word so I used notepad Sorry guys.


Hermione sat in the dungeons waiting for Professor snape to start her detention. She'd only got the stupid thing because of Neville and him not being able to brew a potion himself so he asked Hermione for help which unfortunately landed Hermione in detention. Hermione sat back and relaxed a little and her mind wandered back to the dream she had just that very morning.

Hermione felt herself in the arms of a strong man as she tripped over a chair in the great hall, she glanced up and noticed the arms were none other than Professor Snape. "You really should be careful Hermione we don't want a pretty little thing like you hurting herself now do we?" Hermione blushed on hearing this and quickly turned and ran away from the Professor. She shut herself in her room and wondered why snape was being so kind to her whilst she was grabbing her bath things. She headed towards the head girls/boys bathroom when she heard the sound of someone in the grand shower. She peaked into the bathroom and gasped to find a completely naked Professor Snape standing with his back facing Hermione. She admired his toned back and how defended his shoulders were. She knew it was wrong to look but she couldn't help but hope he would turn around and sure enough he did exposing his manhood. Hermione's eyes slowly started travelling down his face taking in his chiseled jaw and across his toned muscular chest. Hermione's eyes wondered down to his large manhood.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw his throbbing member. She drank the sight of him up and she could feel herself getting rather aroused. She began by rubbing her breasts through her thin shirt which made her nipples harden and poke through the shirt. With her other hand she slowly slipped it under she skirt as she enjoyed the show of snape washing himself, a moan escaped from her lips when her fingers slide over her already wet pussy. She playfully pushed her skirt up so it was around her waist as she slid a finger into her dripping wet pussy, she slowly started to finger herself getting faster and inserting another finger when she was already so close to the point of climax. "Enjoying the show are we Miss Granger?" grinned Snape from in front of her.

Hermione blushed and started to pull her skirt down but Snape stopped her and stepped closer to Hermione she could feel the heat coming from him, he was still naked. He pinned Hermione's hands up against the wall and attacked her mouth with his own at first Hermione was hesitant about it but she finally started to react to Snape kissing her. She moaned in his mouth when his hand found her nipple through her shirt. He pulled back just to undress hermione. He slowly removed her shirt and was surprised to find her wearing no bra, her breasts were bigger than he imagined, he licked his lips and slowly took one of her nipples in his mouth and gently sucked and nibbled it while rolling the other one through his fingers. She arched her back pushing her nipple deeper into his mouth and moaned as he clamped down and sucked. He flipped her around and found the zipper on her skirt once he managed to get her out of the skirt he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Naughty girl Miss Granger, i might have to punish you for that" With him saying that he bent Hermione over so her arse was on full show he ran his hand over the curve of her arse and then started spanking her hard in between spanks he'd stroke her pussy before coming back up. "Oooh Professor yes, yes!" screamed Hermione as she was close to cumming again.

Snape suddenly stopped and knelt down in front of her and gently letting his warm breath tease over her swollen clit. He reached around and placed two fingers into her mouth, "Suck Hermione" he gasped as he felt her warm mouth clamp down on his fingers making them wet. She moaned as she felt his fingers slide into her wet pussy. She started to grind her hips against his fingers pushing him in deeper. "yes,yes!" screamed Hermione as she reached the point of climax.

Snape stopped Hermione from falling as her legs gave way from her intense orgasm, He picked her up and carried her across to the bed that he had quickly conjured up. He gently placed her on the bed and bound her wrists and feet to the bed so that she was spread egaled across the bed. "Is this what you want Hermione? He asked. "Yes! screamed Hermione. with his answer Snape whispered a contraceptive charm and with this long throbbing member entered Hermione's sweet pussy. He started off slow and gentle and upon hearing Hermione gasp he started to pound faster into her. "Yes Professor Yes! As she reached the point of climax, He pounded her pussy faster as he wanted to cum with her. "oh!" He grunted as he spilled his hot cum deep in her. Snape unbound Hermione and pulled her close.

"Find something amusing Miss Granger?" Snape's voice from across the room who looked rather amused, which startled her from her daydream. Unknowing to her snape had used occlumency to find out what was in her head. With a gulp She said "i was daydreaming sir" "Oh, i can see that, now how would you like to take your detention down in the head girls/boys bathroom?" he asked with a smirk. Hermione stood up and followed him to the bathroom thinking that her dream will finally come true.


End file.
